


Eternal Road

by Darkonyx



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Mystery, Other, Steampunk
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:06:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkonyx/pseuds/Darkonyx
Summary: Opowieść o wojowniku o dwóch osobowościach w nim. Spokojnego myśliciela Ace'a oraz żywiołowego szermierza Jack'a. Razem z poszukującą swego brata Ylva'ą, podróżują przez tajemniczy świat 2000 lat po upadku.Przyłącz się do opowieści o rozwoju i poszukiwaniu prawdziwego znaczenia słowa "bohater".Ci co nie walczą nie przetrwają!





	Eternal Road

Jest wiele sposobów na rozpoczęcie dnia. Czasem budzisz się w lesie (co w tym przypadku było by chyba najlepszym rozwiązaniem), innym razem w śnieżnej zaspie na wpół żywym. Tym razem jednak budzisz się w ciemnym dole do którego wpadłaś wyłącznie z własnej winy.

Tajemnicza dziewczyna wstała i zaczęła sobie przypominać jak tu się znalazła. W południe przemierzała las w poszukiwaniu jedzenia i miejsca na nocleg, kiedy natknęła się na dziwne stwory. Były całe czarne, nie rozpoznała w nich niczego co znała, z postawy przypominały trochę psy (bardzo powykręcane, ale psy). W ich żółtych ślepiach nie dostrzegała niczego poza czystą agresją. Próbowała się bronić strzelając z łuku, ale bez efektu. Strzały po prostu się odbijały od ich skóry. Następnie rzuciła się na najbliższego z nożem. Nóż wbił się w bestie po samą rękojeść. Co zadziwiło dziewczynę, zwierze nawet nie zawyło. Co gorsza nadal żyło i wraz zresztą paki rzuciło się na nią. Dziewczyna uniknęła pierwszego skacząc w bok, jednak następny przywarł ją do ziemi. W ostatniej chwili udało jej się wbić pazury co z jakiegoś powodu sprawiło że rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Dziewczyna nie wiedząc co się dzieje wstała na nogi i zaczęła uciekać przed agresorami. Biegła w głąb lasu z którego jeszcze chwile temu przyszła. Kiedy biegła nagle ziemia się pod nią zawaliła a ona spadła w przepaść.

-Co to było?-Przerwała rozmyślanie dziewczyna.-No nic skoro żyje to znaczy że im uciekłam, a teraz tylko muszę znaleźć wyjście.-Rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu dziury przez którą wpadła z marnym jednak skutkiem. Westchnęła ciężko i spojrzała za siebie w stronę w miarę rozświetlonego tunelu.-Może tam jest moje szczęście?

Ruszyła tunelem w kierunku źródła światła, szła powoli jakieś dziesięć minut długim obszernym tunelem z czerwonej cegły, Zobaczyła światło na końcu tunelu do którego wcześniej weszła. Na końcu drogi znajdowała się biblioteka z wieloma bogato zdobionymi książkami, były też stare obrazy sprzed wielu lat, drogocenne ozdoby pokojowe takie jak żyrandole czy świeczniki z prawdziwego srebra a nawet bogato zdobiony świerkowy zegar stojący. Dziewczyna czuła że odnalazła niebo, uszczypnęła się żeby sprawdzić czy nie śni. Nie obudziła się jednak, co oznacza że jest od dzisiaj bogata i nie musi pod miejskimi mostami.

-Wreszcie coś się układa w moim życiu. Teraz mogę się w pełni skupić na poszukiwaniach...-Zorientowała się właśnie co jest źródłem światła w pomieszczeniu. W głębi pokoju dostrzegła kryształ świecący się na jasno niebiesko, ale to nie było najważniejsze, nad kryształem dostrzegła otwór prowadzący na powierzchnie.-Dzisiejszy poranek jest chyba za piękny.

-Jest wieczór.

-Co, wieczór? Wszystkie skupy będą już zamknięte. Ej zaraz kto to powiedział?-Zaskoczona dziewczyna zaczęła się rozglądać za źródłem głosu.

-Tutaj.-Zawołał głos. Wydobywał się on z kryształu przed dziewczyną.

Spojrzała na kryształ mimo ostrego światła i dostrzegła w nim twarz chłopaka.-Kim jesteś? Strażnikiem maga?

-Gdybym nim był to byś nie weszła. Czyż nie?

-Prawda. To czym jesteś?

-Można powiedzieć... człowiekiem. Śpię w tym krysztale od bardzo dawna...

*

-To miejsce to twój dom?

-Nie.

-To nie obrazisz się jeśli wezmę sobie coś? Widzisz potrzebuje pieniędzy na...-Przerwał jej znajomy dźwięk, dźwięk którego jeszcze parę godzin temu nie chciała więcej słyszeć (w sumie niewiele się w tej kwestii zmieniło).

-Zakładam po twoim wyrazie twarzy, że oni nie są twoimi znajomymi. A może się mylę?-Do pokoju wbiegł czarny wilk, był dwa razy większy od zwykłych, oraz miał nuż wbity w łepetynę.-Shadow Blood.

-Znasz te stwory?

-Walczyłem z nimi parę razy, jeśli mnie uwolnisz to nawet ci pomogę.

Potwór był coraz bliżej, a zanim następne. Było ich za dużo żeby dała sobie rade sama.-Dobrze co mam zrobić?

-Wystarczy że użyjesz swoich pazurów na krysztale, ja spróbuje od środka...-Nie dokończył gdyż czarne bestie rzuciły się na dziewczynę. Nie mając czasu na zastanawianie się dziewczyna podniosła swoją lewą rękę zakończoną wilczym szponem i uderzyła z całej siły kryształ.

Kryształ pękł wypuszczając jaskrawe światło, które zdezorientowało napastników. Kiedy blask ustał w miejscu kryształu stał chłopak. Był ubrany w czarną kurtkę pod którą nosił stalowy napierśnik, kurtka była ozdobiona stalowymi naramiennikami, oraz niebieskimi wstęgami przypominającymi pnącza. Na plecach widniał emblemat w kształcie sierpa księżyca i źrenicą oka pośrodku. Na rękach nosił dziwne nie symetryczne rękawice, jedna bowiem nie okrywała jego palców, a druga miała metalowe płytki na spodzie dłoni. Spodnie były tego samego koloru co kurtka, miały metalowe ochraniacze na kolanach. Nosił skórzane buty wiązane na sznurowadła. Jego skóra była biała niczym śnieg (zapewne od lat spędzonych bez słońca). Włosy miał czarne z niebieskimi ledwie widocznymi końcówkami i niebieskim pasemkiem na zakrywającej lewe oko grzywce. Oczy chłopaka były jednak wyjątkowe, przepełniał je olbrzymi spokój i melancholia, co w kombinacji z kolorem jasno niebieskim jego oczu, wywoływało wrażenie wręcz pogańskiego boga.

Nagle jego oczy rozświetliły się niebieskim światłem i nieznajomy zaczął mówić zimnym głosem.-Typ: gniew, Model biologiczny: wilk, hierarchia: pomniejsza anomalia.-Podniósł broń leżącą pod nogami była w kształcie pistoletu ale lufa była dłuższa i grubsza, nie przypominała żadnej broni którą widziała na oczy. Była koloru stali z niebieskimi wstęgami podobnymi do tych na kurtce.-To nie zajmie długo panienko.-Wymierzył w najbliższego swoją broń.-Zabawmy się.-I pociągnął za spust.

W pomieszczeniu nie było słychać huku pistoletu, raczej dźwięk rozbijanego szkła głośnego jak huk wystrzału z pistoletu. Smuga światła przeleciała przez pokój trafiając lidera paki. Odleciał i rozmył się w powietrzu pozostawiając nieszczęsny zardzewiały nóż który dziewczyna wyjęła z śmietnika tydzień temu. Bestie poruszone stratą lidera zaczęły wyć z wściekłości, następnie skupiły się na strzelcu. Chłopak nie wzruszony zachowaniem napastników odskoczył w momencie kiedy dziki zwierz próbował go zorać pazurami. Wyprostował się a następnie szarpnął za spust.

*

Broń trzymana w jego ręce zabłyszczała niebieskim światłem które popłynęło przez wstęgi na broni, a następnie wystrzał. Świecący pocisk trafił między oczy niedoszłego farmera. Bestie nawet nie zareagowały na stratę kolejnego brata, po prostu atakowały z wściekłością. Rzuciły się wszystkie trzy pozostałe na jeden cel.

-Żałosna próba.-Nieznajomy wystrzelił w jednego po prawej, a następnie jego palce nie okryte przez rękawice zaświeciły niebieskim światłem. Chłopak błyskawicznie wbił palce w ciało bestii bez żadnego oporu, nagle z pleców potwora wystrzeliły cztery promienie światła. Strzelec wystrzelił drugi raz tym razem w powietrze, obracając się za pomocą siły odrzutu przeciął ostatniego wilka biczem złożonym ze światła. Wszystko trwało zaledwie parę sekund, więc potwory nie miały szans w starciu z niebieskookim.

-Mag!?-Obudziła się nagle dziewczyna gotując się do ataku.-Czego ode mnie chcesz draniu?

Niebieskooki przyjrzał się jej, miała na sobie krótkie żółte spodnie sięgające co najwyżej do kolan. Oraz krótką bluzkę w wielu miejscach poobrywaną. Jej nogi były obrośnięte srebrnym futrem i nie nosiła butów (w sumie nie musiała), w miejscu stóp nogi były zakończone wilczymi łapami. Jej lewa ręka także była zakończona wilczą łapą, a oczy były koloru złoto bursztynowego z podłużną pionową źrenicą.

-Nie wiem jaki czubek cię tak załatwił, ale co ci przyjdzie z zabicia więźnia jakiegoś dupka?

-Załatwił? Czy ja ci wyglądam na idiotkę? Chcesz mnie zabrać do niewoli i pociąć tak jak zrobiłeś z resztą swoich ofiar.-W jej oczach widać było gniew ale co ważniejsze strach. Nie wiedziała co robić, z magiem tego typu na pewno nie da rady. Zabił w końcu te potwory z którymi ona nie miała szans.

-Tak.-Powiedział po dłuższym milczeniu nieznajomy.

-Co?

-Jesteś idiotką.

-Że jak?

-Jak myślisz ile to miejsce ma lat. Na regałach i świecznikach jest z centymetr kurzu. Jesteś pierwszą osobą w tym pomieszczeniu od lat.

-Jesteś magiem mógłbyś to wszystko przyszykować.

-Nawet jeśli to po co, jesteś jedna, dałbym sobie rade z co najmniej dziesięcioma tobie podobnymi.

-Wy nigdy nie polujecie na grupy, nie wiecie gdzie się ukrywamy.

-Powiedz mi zatem poradzisz sobie z następną szóstką?-Wskazał ręką. W stronę tunelu kierowały się następne zastępy wilków. Spojrzała z powrotem na czarodzieja. Młody mag kierował się właśnie w stronę przejścia wcześniej zasłoniętego przez kryształ.

-Zaraz zostawiasz mnie?-Powiedziała żałośnie.

-Tak.

-Im na pożarcie?

*

-Tak.

-Czekaj! Przepraszam. Spróbujmy porozmawiać o tym.-Nagle szalejące bestie otoczyły ją. Nie miała gdzie uciec, z jednej strony mag, z drugiej głupie monstra.

-Ej ty!-Powiedział niebieskooki po namyśle.-Wspomniałaś coś o mieście, prawda?

-Nie wiem czy nie zauważyłeś, ale jestem w potrzasku!- Jeden z wilków spróbował ją zaatakować, lecz w dobrym momencie udało jej się walnąć go łapą.

-Co powiesz na taką umowę? Uratuje twój tyłek z opresji, a ty mnie tam zaprowadzisz. Stoi?

To było dziwne, miasto jest przecież z godzinę drogi stąd. Czemu on tego nie wiedział? Te miasto stoi tam od wieków. Dziewczyna jednak nie miała czasu na myślenie, miała wybór, znajoma śmierć, lub niewiadoma zadana przez potwory.-Zgoda, ale bierzemy skarby ze sobą. Rozumiemy się?

-Niema sprawy.-Strzelec wymierzył swoją broń w kierunku grupy psów. Przez wstęgi przeleciało o wiele więcej energii niż za poprzednimi razami. Niebieskooki pociągnął za spust, z broni wyleciało z dwanaście pocisków, były mniejsze od tych co wystrzeliwała pojedynczo. Na pierwszy rzut oka, wszystkie pociski pudłowały, po chwili jednak zaczęły zmieniać trajektorie lotu i wszystkie potwory w pomieszczeniu, zarobiły po dwa strzały w plecy. Po doznaniu obrażeń wilki rozmywały się w czarnej mgle. Mag podszedł do zaszokowanej całym zdarzeniem dziewczyny. Podał jej rękę i przemówił.-To co idziemy na zewnątrz?

Dziewczyna obudziła się z szoku, próbowała walczyć z kimś takim, po prostu śmiechu warte.-Zajmij się świecznikami i żyrandolami, ja spojrzę które z tych książek da się sprzedać.

Po dwóch godzinach grabienia pomieszczenia, młoda wilczyca padła wycieńczona. W głowie jednak w ciąż zastanawiała się nad nieznajomym chłopakiem, który siedział teraz podparty o regał i czytał przydatne i nie przydatne książki. Robił to tak błyskawicznie szybko, że dziewczyna wątpiła w to że faktycznie je czyta. Wiedziała jednak, że młody czarodziej nie pochodzi z kraju magów. Nie próbował jej w końcu zabić. Dziewczyna zdobyła się na odwagę i zapytała chłopaka.-Kim jesteś?

-Na pewno człowiekiem... Nie o to pytasz?-Zamilczał na chwilę, po czym zamkną książkę i przemówił.-Po chodzę z midgar'u...-Przerwała mu nagle wilczyca.

-Midgar'u? Przecież to miejsce zostało zatopione! Na łep upadłeś?-Dziewczyna patrzyła na niego rozbawiona, myśli że sprzeda jej tą bajkę, musi być głupi albo... Na jej twarzy pojawiło się zwątpienie, niebieskooki nie wydawał się być poruszony jej zachowaniem. Wiedziała że nie jest głupi, potrafiła to wyczuć. Po chwilowym milczeniu zapytała.-Poważnie?

-Musiało upłynąć naprawdę dużo czasu.-Powiedział do siebie, po czym spojrzał na nią poważnie.-Moja rodzina była jedną z ocalałych, albo raczej jedyną ocalałą, sądząc po stanie rzeczy.

-Co masz na myśli?

-Ktokolwiek był tu przed tobą zostawił księgi opisujące stan świata po potopie.-Wskazał jej księgę trzymaną w ręku na okładce wypisana była data „11.09.2000 A.F."

-Przecież to napisano z pół wieku temu i do tego ma jeszcze podpis autora, sprzedam to za krocie.

*

-Ta... A w zasadzie jaka jest dzisiejsza data?-Chłopak był wyraźnie zażenowany, beztroskim podejściem towarzyszki, ale starał się tego nie okazywać.

-20.01.2052 A.F. bodajże. Jutro święto więc będzie dużo żarcia, po prostu żyć nie umierać.

-To znaczy że muszę mieć teraz z 2018 lat. Przynajmniej nie widać tego.-Przyjrzał się kawałkowi kryształu.

-A fajnie wszystkiego najlepszego... Co, masz ponad dwa tysiące lat?!

-Nie musisz tego wykrzykiwać. Mam fizycznie zapewne z osiemnaście, ten kryształ to chyba odpowiednik maszyny hibernującej.

-A do czego służy?

-Do wprawiania w wieloletni sen. Są w końcu osoby którym nie podoba się obecna era i robią takie głupoty. Zanim coś powiesz, wiedz że zostałem zmuszony do tego.

-Mogę o coś spytać?-Po chwili milczenia zapytała dziewczyna.-Nigdy nie widziałam maga używającego broni palnej i światła. Więc czy to jakaś unikatowa magia?

-Teoretycznie nie. Ale sądzę że nie spotkasz maga z podobnym elementem co ja.

-Czemu?

-Ponieważ to zapomniana magia, próby jej odtworzenia w większości przypadków kończą się śmiercią w męczarniach. Ale dość o mnie, dlaczego twoje ciało tak wygląda i czemu zareagowałaś na mnie w ten sposób?-Patrzył na nią cierpliwie, w jego oczach dostrzegała szczerą ciekawość. Nie gadała o tym z żadnym człowiekiem, co miała zrobić?

Po chwili namysłu powiedziała.-Nie jestem człowiekiem.-Nieznajomy nie zareagował, ciągnęła dalej.-Mój lud należy do rasy zwierzo-ludzi, chociaż my nazywamy siebie samych berserkami, nazwa pochodzi od terminu używanego przez dawnych ludzi, oznacza wojowników walczących jak zwierzęta, istniało ponoć wiele mitów na temat nich i wiele do nas przystawało, więc tą nazwę wybraliśmy. Należę do plemienia lupi, jesteśmy jak widzisz pół wilkami. Od ponad tysiąca lat jesteśmy ścigani przez magów z gór, chcą nas dorwać, ponieważ im uciekliśmy.

-Jaki mieli by w tym cel?

-Nie wiem. Jesteś pierwszym magiem, jakiego spotkałam. Podobno ma to coś wspólnego z naszym powstaniem, bowiem to oni nas stworzyli, ale...

-A wy nie chcieliście pozostać w zamknięciu i umierać przy eksperymentach. Rozumiem to uczucie, sam byłem jego ofiarą.

-To znaczy? Mówiłeś że spałeś cały ten czas.

-Obudziłem się z miesiąc temu. Wiem kiedy jest dzień, a kiedy noc, dzięki temu że wchłaniam światło księżyca, padające przez dziurę.

-Światło księżyca? To tłumaczy kolor, ale czemu tylko jeden rodzaj światła.

-Właśnie ponieważ kolor.

*

Odpoczywali w milczeniu jeszcze przez dziesięć minut, po czym zebrali prowizoryczne worki, zrobione z ozdobnych gobelinów, znalezionych na ścianach. Niebieskooki poprowadził ją przez tajne przejście, prowadziło do okolic w których została napadnięta.

Szli w milczeniu w stronę miasta, po czym jak wyszli z lasu i dotarli do obrzeży pobliskiej wioski, dziewczyna przypomniała sobie o czymś i zatrzymała się.-A właśnie nie przedstawiliśmy się. Nazywam się Ylva a ty?

Chłopak zamyślił się na chwile po czym powiedział.-Ace.

-Miło cię poznać Ace. Uczcijmy naszą nową znajomość, wielką ucztą na festynie.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Spędzili cały dzień w lesie, niestety nie mogli wejść do miasta, powodem było przybycie do miasta, ekipy sprzątającej jak to określiła Ylva. W wiosce również odwołano festyn, przez ataki czarnych wilków. Na domiar złego zaczęło padać. Na szczęście znaleźli sobie opuszczoną jaskinie, zapewne chłopi używali jej jako magazynu.

-Czemu? Po prostu czemu? Czy ci durnie musieli przyjechać akurat teraz.-Waliła głową w ścianę z irytacji.

-Kim są ci cali sprzątacze?-Zapytał nie zwracając na rozpadającą się dziewczynę.

-To rycerze zakonu, a konkretnie ich specjaliści od magi, nazywają siebie inkwizycją, polują na magów i niestety na ich kreacje też.-Westchnęła.-Znajdujemy się na ziemiach podporządkowanych zakonowi, więc musimy zaczekać, aż się wyniosą.

-Co czyni ich tak niebezpiecznymi? Słyszałem, że jest ich tam z sześciu. Nie powinni sprawić problemu magowi.

-Gdyby to było takie proste.-Powiedziała do siebie.-Niestety są potężni, pewnie potężniejsi od magów, choć miejmy nadzieje że nie są.

-To znaczy?

-Rycerze Inkwizycji mają dosyć irytującą umiejętność do zakłócania magi. Nie jesteśmy przez nich nękani, bowiem o nas nie wiedzą, ale kiedy próbujemy się do nich zbliżyć, to sam dobrze wiesz, co się dzieje.

-Jak więc zamierzasz wejść do miasta. Nie sądzę że z tymi kończynami coś zdziałasz.

-Jest wiele sposobów aby wejść niezauważenie do tej wiochy. Normalnie wystarczy, że założę jakąś szmatę na siebie i mogę wejść, tyle że z inkwizycją i ich głupimi talizmanami, mogę co najwyżej oddać się od razu pod miecz.

-Więc co robimy?-Zapytał obojętnie chłopak.

-Jak to co? Siedzimy i czekamy aż se pójdą.

-Festyn odwołano, podobno z powodu czarnych wilków, ja żadnych jak dotąd nie widziałem w okolicach wioski...

-Zaraz widzisz tak daleko?-Przerwała mu nagle.

*

-Tak widzę, to jedna z moich umiejętności, ale wracając, inkwizycja została przysłana do miasta na granicy niczego, nie sądzisz, że coś tu nie gra?

-Hm.-Zamyśliła się, rzeczywiście coś było na rzeczy.-Zaraz te czarne wilki to nie chodzi o tamte co chciały mnie zabić?

-Ten model zbiera się w watahy, liczące kilkanaście przedstawicieli, do tego były ostro agresywne, więc się nie zdziwię, jeśli atakowały okoliczne wioski może nawet samo miasto.

-Miasto! Ale jak z nimi walczyłeś nie wydawały się być aż takim zagrożeniem.-Zaszokowało ją.

-Nie są dość mocne, byle mag poradzi sobie z nimi, problem jest taki, że atakują w grupach i są strasznie agresywne. Nie wiem do końca jak działa obrona miasta, w książkach z biblioteki dowiedziałem się o wielu rzeczach, ale większość pewnie nie jest aktualna.-Westchnął.

-Więc inkwizycja została zaproszona, żeby je ubić i to się spóźniła, z jakiegoś powodu nie czuje się dobrze z tą wiedzą.

-Możliwe że zostaną tu na długo i będą przeszukiwać kryjówki. Co znaczy że jeśli chcesz żyć musisz się stąd zabierać.-Rzucił zimnie.

-Spokojnie dopiero przyjechali, muszą zebrać informacje, to ich standardowa procedura, rzekomo. Mam czas do jutra.-Poczuła skurcz w żołądku.-Ta jutro umrę z głodu po dwóch tygodniach głodówki. Po prostu świetnie!

-A ja mogę wejść?-Zapytał po chwili Ace.

-O ile nie masz nic magicznego i nie użyjesz czaru, to raczej tak. Czemu pytasz?

-Nie mam wiedzy o tym świecie i żadnego celu. Ciekawy jestem, czy coś sobie znajdę z tobą.

-Zależy ci na mnie?!-Skoczyła do miejsca gdzie siedział i zaczęła patrzeć na niego z nadzieją. Nie mogła jemu jednak zaufać do końca, to podobno jedna z cech lupi, są podejrzliwi i ostrożni.-Jaki masz plan?

-Wejdę z naszym sprzętem do miasta i sprzedam, po czym kupie coś do żarcia dla ciebie i może jakieś ciuchy.-Wskazał na dziurawą bluzkę.

-Skąd mam wiedzieć, że nie zwiejesz?-Wiedziała, że nie sprzeda jej do inkwizycji, wiedziała w końcu, że niebieskooki niewiele o niej wiedział, a nie wyglądał jak ryzykant.

-Możesz przypilnować "osąd" dla mnie.-Powiedział zniechęcony, po czym podał jej swoją broń.

-"Osąd" co? Jaki to w ogóle rodzaj broni?

-Strzelba. Tylko ja mogę jej używać, jestem bez niej bezbronny, a ty potrzebujesz kasy. Co powiesz to chyba uczciwy interes?-Podał jej dłoń na znak zgody. Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co robić, w końcu podała jemu rękę, nie widząc lepszego rozwiązania.-Dobrze. Zabrałem ze sobą trochę czystego papieru mam nadzieję że umiesz pisać.-Kiwnęła głową.-Ciekawe. Napisz więc czego mam szukać i w jakim rozmiarze.

Ylva napisała szybko prowizoryczną listę zakupów, po czym Ace skreślił parę dań i wpisał na listę długie buty i bandaż. Wyszedł z jaskini, już nie padało więc ruszył w stronę miasta.


End file.
